


For Alpha

by Ohio_Doe



Series: Sold to Alpha [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Death Threats, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Triplets, no smut this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: John shows up and Dean goes into labor.





	For Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for the support. <3
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Dean loved his alpha, he really did, but Castiel was being a pain in his ass. Yes, Dean was pregnant. Yes, with triplets, And YES, he was 30 weeks along. But he wasn’t broken and he wasn’t an invalid. Dean could still (kinda) make his way around. With specialty support belts for his belly, the weight was shifted to a more comfortable position that Dean could handle. He couldn’t sleep laying down without being suffocated ad they couldn’t have sex without Dean laying on his side, but he could do a lot of things he did before he started carrying three babies.

Dean missed work. Well, he missed being busy. Mostly what he was able to do was sit on the couch and waddle around the house. He wasn’t even allowed to help with the decoration of their nursery. He just had to watch as Can and Sam painted rainbows around the room, hang what needed hanged, and assemble miscellaneous furniture with minimal cursing.

With most of the baby’s room prepared and nothing much for him to do, Dean decided to go for a little dip in the pool. It was hot and he was very pregnant. Just being in the water helped relieve his back pain just a touch, taking some of the weight from the babies away. He couldn’t swim long before he got tired but he relished the feeling. Drying off with a large fluffy towel, Dean decided to snooze on the couch. Cas joined him, leaning Dean back onto his chest and playing with his hair.

A knock woke him, it was hard and heavy. Confused because they weren;t expecting guests, Castiel made his way to the door. When he peaked through the window, he pinched the bridge of his nose, pointed his face toward the sky and looked as if he were sending a prayer up to whoever was listening. When the door opened, John Winchester stood there, looking even more haggard and older than he had all those weeks ago.

“John, I hope there’s a good reason you’re here.” Castiel ground out.

John walked into the house like he owned the place, causing Dean to prickle. “I just wanted to come get my wife and child. They’re not yours. They’re mine.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You left them here for how long? And now you want them back? What happened? The house need cleaned?” Dean struggled to make his way over to the two men, standing a tiny bit behind Castiel, just in case. “You left them.” Dean repeated. “They’re happy here. With us.” Dean rubbed his stomach.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s, eyes sad. “Dean’s right, John.” He turned back toward the alpha, breath catching in his throat.

John had a gun and it was pointed right in Castie’s face. He could see down the barrel, down to John’s shaking hand gripped tight around the handle.

“Dean, go upstairs.” Castiel murmured, not taking his eyes from John and pushing him toward the stairs. Dean was about to protest when the alpha growled at him, pushing him a bit harder.

Without an argument, Dean slowly made his way up the stairs, toward where he knew his mother was. Wincing, he rubbed at his stomach. The boys were active. They probably knew alpha daddy was in trouble, trying to reach out to help somehow. Dean frowned.

Finding his mother quickly, Dean locked the door to her room.

“Dean?” Mary looked from his sweaty face to the locked door, smelling his distress. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Dean took a deep breath and held it for a minute, trying to calm the babies by will. “Dad’s here.” His voice was raw.

His mom’s face was a bit shocked. “Oh.” She walked over to Dean, kissing his cheek. “I’m sure he’s just here for me or for the spare keys to the house, making sure I don’t come back and rob him blind.” She let out a humorless laugh.

“No, mom. Dad’s here. With a gun.” A cramp made its way around his protruding stomach, causing him to groan. “He’s got a gun on Cas, mom.” He sobbed, in both pain and fear, sitting on the bed. “He’s here for you and Sam. I don’t think he’ll leave without you.”

Mary opened her mouth a few times, words not coming out. Her brows furrowed, trying to put together what Dean had said. Her face suddenly became paniced, her scent following. “Sam.” Was all she said before she headed for the door, swinging it open quietly.

Dean was too slow to stop her, being slow to stand. He could only watch her flee the room silently, hoping she’d come back. When she returned, Sam was with her, looking confused.

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asked, looking around. “Where’s Cas? Are you in pain?” He stepped closer. “Is it the babies?!”

Dean loved that his brother cared but waved him off for now. “Sammy, dad’s here.” He grunted through a cramp. “He’s got a gun.”

Sam looked shocked and opened his mouth a few times, just like their mother had. “Dean, where’s Cas?” He asked, voice hard.

Dean tried to breathe through another spike of pain that ran through his middle, tears spilling from his eyes. “He’s with dad, Sammy.” He ground his teeth. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to get him out of there.” He cried out when another cramp came.

Mary looked panicked, looking at her watch. “Dean, sweetie, I need you to calm down.” She placed her hand on Dean’s arm, stoking softly. “You need to calm down or you’ll go into labor, honey.”

Dean gripped the blankets under his body, pulling at them. “I can’t calm down, mom. My usless piece of shit father had a gun to my mate’s head the last time I saw them! And he made me leave!” He sobbed out, grabbing his stomach. “He made me leave him, ready to die for me. For us.”

Mary looked sad for Dean, slightly guilty that her own mate was to blame for this. “Okay Dean, I get it.” She talked quietly, calmly. “I need you to breathe with me, okay, baby? Breathe with me.”

They breathed for a few breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Then Dean peed his pants. Or, it felt like it. His pants were wet. But the bladder that the babies had used as a punching bag wasn’t freshly empty. His water. No. No. No, no, no! The babies weren’t meant to come yet. No, please, it was too early.

“Mom, no.” Dean sobbed looking at his pants. “Mom, please, no. I can’t. Not yet. They’re not ready.” He begged, clinging to his mom’s arm. “They won’t make it. I can’t lose them.”

Mary looked at Sam, sad eyes shining in the sun. She blinked away her tears, put on a smile, and clapped her hands. “These babies want to come, they’ll come. It’s their schedule, baby, not yours.” She turned to Sam. “I need you to get me the first aid kit, towels, and your phone.” Sending him off with a nod.

As Sam walked out to gather supplies, Mary rustled Dean out of his wet pants and laid him out in the middle of the bed, legs spread and blanket draped over his bottom half. With that done, she called Benny. Of course Benny has to go round up pack officials so it’ll be a few before he even gets here. The second person Mary called was Missouri Mosely, a woman Dean didn’t know was a midwife but of course she was. Being instructed to enter through the back didn’t seem to faze the woman, which didn’t surprise Dean too much.

After unlocking and locking the door again for Sam to enter, Mary hands Dean the phone. With shaking hands, Dean called Cas’ phone, hoping he’d answer.

When the phone was answered, a quiet, breathy “Omega,” came over the line, making the omega sob. He was still alive but he wasn’t safe. Benny was still on his way. Should he tell his mate?

“Alpha,” the omega breathed, grunting through a contraction. “Alpha, the pups. They’re coming. I can’t stop them.” He cried. As another contraction hit, he could hear John yelling in the background. “Please, just make it for these babies. I love you. We love you.”

With the line dead, Dean could concentrate on himself and the pups, the feeling of needing to push, and his mother’s calming words. A silent knock at the door made everyone jump, but only Missouri walked through the door, flanked by Charlie.

Missouri did a general exam on his, testing his dilation. “Okay, sweetheart. Since we don’t have a way to do a c-section for you, we’re going to have to try to get these babies out naturally. You’re already pretty dilated, cher, so it won’t take too long before you can push.” She ran her hand over Dean’s sweaty forehead, resting on his cheek. “We can do this, baby. You can do this. Your alpha is down there but I know he’s here in heart.”

More tears slipped from his eyes, having nothing to do with the pain in his abdomen. Of course he wanted his alpha here. He wanted him to be the first to see their pups. The first to hold them. But his goddamned father has a gun on him. No matter how many people were in this room, he wanted Cas in here the most. The room was filled with smells of stress and worry, almost making Dean gag.

Mary took one of the towels and wrapped it around a bedpost. Giving Dean both ends, she smiled sadly. “Since we can’t give you any drugs and you don’t have big bad alpha’s hands to squeeze, you can pull on this,”

His contractions ran closer together, the urge to push becoming almost impossible to ignore. When Missouri was finished with another exam, she looked Dean right in the eye. “Okay, honey. You’re ready. We gotta start trying to get these babies out of you.”

So Dean pushed. He felt like he was being ripped open, felt like with each push, he was splitting his body through the center. Yelling and grinding his teeth with each push made Dean feel just a tiny bit better. He was almost sure he was about to break the bedpost with how hard he was pulling on the towel.

When the first sense of relief hit Dean, he could have cried. But his baby cried first. He watched as Missouri cut the cord and hand his son to Charlie, who took his vital and cleaned him up a little bit. Gods, he was beautiful.

“We’re not done, baby.” Missouri murdered to him, massaging his legs. “You still got two more pups and three placentas to deliver.”

He pushed and yelled, bringing his second son into the world, just as beautiful as his first. Gods, he was happy. He wished the alpha could be here. Right before he started pushing for baby three, he heard a gunshot and some sort of scuffle happen downstairs.

His heartbeat pounding though his body, he regretted how he couldn’t go check. See if his alpha was okay. Everyone stayed their places, Missouri at his bottom, Charlie cleaning up baby two, and Mary and Sam cooing and holding baby one.

With a few more shouts and pushes, baby three was born.  After Charlie handed baby two to Sam, she got to work on baby three. Dean was tired. Delivering the placentas felt like a cake walk after shaving his pups through. Gods, he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe he could sleep.

With a curse, he heard Missouri rummaging around her bag. “Okay Dean, you’re torn up a bit and bleeding so I have to stitch you up. It may sting but you just gave birth to three gorgeous pups so I don’t think you’ll notice.” She pulled a needle a thread free, getting to work. It stung a bit but she was right. It didn’t hurt too bad.

As he watched his family, all four people in the room, look after him and his babies, more tears came to his eyes. They were so loved. His pups were minutes old and they were so loved already.

The door banged open, causing everyone to jump. When Dean looked up, Cas was standing in the doorway, a bruise flowering on his jaw, followed by Benny, Bobby, the Harvells, and Jody and Donna. Almost everyone was here. Reaching out for the alpha, he pulled Cas to him when he got close enough.

“It took you long enough, old man.” Dean joked, wiping his eyes. “They’re beautiful, Alpha.” He looked toward his family, pride swelling in his chest.

Cas stroked his cheek, looking him over up and down. “You’re so strong, Omega.” The alpha kissed his mate, smiling. “How are you feeling, my love?”

Dean rolled his eyes but smiling up at the alpha. “I’m tired, Cas. But I want to hold our babies.”

When Castiel stretched himself out by Dean, all of the pups were laid in their arms, cheeks chubby and flushed. All wrapped in towels, they looked snug and warm. Dean laid his nose to each of his babies heads, smelling their distinct smells one by one. All of them smelled like either apples, cinnamon, honey, or a mixture of all of those scents. A perfect mixture of him and Cas.

With everyone leaving the room besides Missouri, who needed to keep an eye on Dean, the room fell quiet aside from the babies blubbering. “They might be hungry.” Dean whispered, peaking over at Cas, a flush on his face.

Cas had a knowing smile on his face, probably remember the last time they knotted. Dean had lactated. “Well, then Omega, you should feed them.” Raising one of the pups to his small left breast and another to his right, Dean fed his children for the first time. It felt odd but natural at the same time.

Missouri cleared her throat. “You’re looking good Dean but we still want to get you to the hospital. There could be something I missed or something we need to check the babies for.” She smiled down at the pups. “You did so well, honey.”

 

 

Dean and the pups were checked out by a doctor - who wasn’t surprised with how well Missouri helped Dean - took care of him and his pups, giving them all a clean bill of health. With the choice of names swirling around their heads, Dean waited for his boys to get their shots and other necessities, holding his mate’s hand. Castiel had informed Dean that John had been carted away to prison probably for threatening an alpha and his pregnant mate and threatening kidnapping.

“I think I know what to name them,” Dean started. “I want to honor your father, my grandfather, Sam, and your middle name. I have the names Henry Samuel and Charles James.” He smirked. “Maybe Charles a little bit after Charlie too.”

Cas stroked his arm. “Those are wonderful names, Dean.” He kissed his mate. “But you do know we have three pups, right?” He laughed, causing Dean to blush.

“Yes, smart ass.” He batted Cas away. “I was thinking Owen, which means Young Warrior. Owen Hunter. He’ll be strong, just like his name.”

Cas looked down at Dean with wonder in his eyes. Of course it was an amazing name. Dean had been thinking of names for months. All their sons would grow strong and happy, just like their fathers. Pride and happiness poured out of Castiel, never loving his mate more in his life. He didn’t care what troubles came their way, they’d fight them together. Together through the great times and not so great times. They knew that they had each other, and now their sons. Love was in no short order here.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is the end. I may do a time stamp for later. I've been working a lot lately so updates haven't been as often. For that, I'm sorry.


End file.
